


Marble & Silk

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Ray Palmer, F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: “My, my, look at you: you could crush my skull between those thighs.”“Really? That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”“My sweet Raymond,” Len’s hands grab the back of Ray’s thighs and avidly slide upward. Ray feels like poetry beneath his fingertips, like he’s stroking marble and silk. “It’s really hard to think at all with you looking like a fucking Valkyrie.”





	Marble & Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a part of Coldatom Month, but I'm posting it as a stand-alone.
> 
> To the nice spammers that keep commenting with usesless insults: sweeties, I added comment moderation for a reason. Do not even bother. Or do bother. I don't really care.
> 
> To everyone else: please, enjoy. (But be aware I'm not good at smut. It's usually not my thing: this gender-swap prompt pushed me beyond my limits. If it sucks, don't say I didn't warn you!)

it happens so fast they don't even realise what is happening until it's too late.

They followed the trickster into a seemingly harmless house and as soon as they walked in, something happened.

Something _weird_ happened.

Len barely has the time to register that the door and the windows of the house have vanished. There is just walls around them, and no way out. Then he senses it.

He curls over himself, feeling like his bones and skin are being torn apart and then agonisingly sealed back together, only in a different shape. He's vaguely aware of this – of the _difference_ – because there is weight where before there wasn't and somewhere else he feels an inexplicable _emptiness._

When he looks down at himself, he cannot really say he wasn't half expecting what he finds. This still doesn't stop him from cursing between his teeth..

“What the actual fuck?”

He freezes, his stomach clenching.

This is _not_ his voice.

“Len?”

He turns to the person calling for him by pure instinct. He doesn't recognise this voice, either.

Beside him stands a woman – an impressively tall one – wearing Ray's clothes and a comically puzzled expression.

“ _Ray?”_

The woman – _Ray_ – gapes at him. “You’re- We’re girls.”

“Perceptive,” Len sneers, before his brain actually catches up and he takes in Ray’s appearance.

His mouth goes dry.

“My, my, look at you: you could crush my skull between those thighs.”

As a woman, Ray looks a lot like his male self: tall and muscular, lush dark hair, only much longer, flowing down his – _her?_ – sculpted back, and taut, endless legs blossoming into the roundest, firmest ass Len has ever laid his eyes upon. And _breasts_. Plump, glorious breasts barely veiled by Ray’s black tank top that make Len feel _things_ , and he’s suddenly very glad he doesn’t have a cock, at the moment, because his hard on would be too painful to handle. This doesn’t mean he isn’t aching with arousal: there’s a spot between his legs that’s pulsing with such intense desire he feels his knees tremble. And there’s this incredible wet sensation that’s making him feel so _ready_ …

“Really? That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

“My sweet Raymond,” Len’s hands grab the back of Ray’s thighs and avidly slide upward. Ray feels like poetry beneath his fingertips, like he’s stroking marble and silk. “It’s really hard to think at all with you looking like a fucking Valkyrie.”

Ray gulps and studies him from head to toe. Len is smaller and more slender, but his new body must look as amazing as it feels, because Ray’s eager gaze is basically fucking him through his sagging clothes.

“Like what you see?” Len asks suavely, and his velvet voice sounds incredibly erotic, even to his own ears.

“You- you’re-” Ray bites the inside of his bottom lip. The fire between Len’s thighs flares. “You’re gorgeous.”

Yes, Len is pretty positive he is. His hair is so long, the silvery streaks shining among the darker locks, and he has beautiful _curves,_ and plush lips he can’t wait to put to good use.

As if he can read his mind, Ray blushes. “B-but that’s not the point! We need to find the others and figure out-”

“Hell, no! Women can have multiple orgasms in a row, I’m not wasting such a priceless opportunity. I want to experiment with our brand new equipment while it lasts.”

“You- you-”

“I,” says Len, stepping closer to Ray to glide his hands over of his soft hips. “Wanna go down on you, eat you out like a damn dessert and make you scream at the top of your lungs, then I want you to stick your pretty fingers in me until I come so hard I pass out. How about that?”

Ray stutters – oh, so adorably; Len shoves his hand into his shorts and unceremoniously rubs his middle finger over Ray's clit, just to prove his point. Ray screws his eyes shut and whimpers, moans – oh, so sensually. He’s so wet Len barely needs to move his finger to slip inside him, and at this point Ray probably can’t even remember his own name.

“Wanna reconsider?” Len offers, and this time Ray, back against the wall and legs eagerly spread for Len, nods with a bob of his throat.

“Yes. Yes!”

A moment later, Len is on his knees and Ray’s shorts and briefs are pooling around his chiselled ankles. Len throws them away and drinks the heavenly sight he just exposed. Hungry for discovery, he runs his palms up Ray’s legs, squeezing slightly to get a feel of the rock-hard muscles under his fingertips. And it’s much like the way Ray’s legs normally feel, yet there is this smoothness, this unfamiliar softness making everything new and twice as enticing.

Without a warning, Len bends his head and – oh, _god,_ he _bites,_ and the flesh is so taut his teeth can barely dip into it. It makes Ray jerk in surprise, but Len doesn’t care: this simple bite sent the most amazing rush of heat flaring out from his centre and he can’t wait to have more.

He turns to dig his teeth into Ray’s right thigh, and this time it’s a sob of pleasure he gets in return.

With a swift move, Len grabs Ray’s right knee and hooks his leg over his shoulder, taking a moment to lock eyes with him and smirk mischievously. Ray returns the look, eyes burning with _want._

Then Len’s tongue teases at Ray’s entrance, and all he hears is a guttural cry that sparks a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

“Oh my god, Len-” Ray’s husky voice is laced with lust. Without thinking, driven by pure, raw instinct, Len buries a hand in his own underwear and groans delightedly into Ray’s slick folds when he finds himself just as wet and hot. He loves how soft and tight he and Ray feel down there. In this very moment, he would give anything to be able to fuck _this_ Ray – this woman built like a warrior goddess – as his usual self. The mere thought of his dick buried in _that_ body nearly drives him insane and he has to tuck it away before it pushes him too far.

He hums, licking into Ray’s slit, sucking gently at his swollen clit.

Ray cries again. His grinds down on Len, hands raking blindly through his hair, pressing, _urging._ Len can feel the solid muscles of Ray’s thighs tense. His moans – beautifully girly, however hoarse – are an addictive sound. He laps, and nips, and kisses, and he can’t seem to get enough of it – of Ray’s voluptuous female body writhing in his hands, under his mouth, panting, screaming, _begging._

Len smirks, swiping his tongue smugly across his lips, savouring Ray’s new taste with perverse satisfaction. He loves that he’s the one who did this to him.

He can’t wait to find out how Ray’s tongue feels inside him, those beautiful lips sucking him right there where he feels like he’s going to fucking explode…

“Len,” gasps Ray in a choked tone that almost drives Len over the edge. “Len, I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, girl. Let me hear you.”

Obediently, Ray throws his head back, exposing his neck like a defeated prey, and comes with a deep, loud moan, his walls clenching around Len’s fingers, and, god, Len is completely soaked when he twists his fingers inside himself just the right way and he, too, comes with a violent shudder that shakes him from head to toe and ripples through him with an intensity of sensations he never experienced before.

He rides the orgasm with a laugh stuck in his throat. Damn, this was good. He’s all in for another go.

When they finally can breathe again, Len rests his forehead against Ray’s stomach, spent and panting, and smiles; Ray still has his hands tangled in Len’s hair as he struggles to catch his breath.

“That… that was… oh my god.”

Len chuckles. He drags his teeth along the tender skin of Ray’s pelvis, then nuzzles between Ray’s legs and with sloppy, lazy kisses wipes the thick wetness dripping down Ray’s inner thighs. He’s rewarded with a blissful sigh low in Ray’s throat and a sharp tug at his hair.

He grins like a smug idiot.

Hell, he hopes this gender swap thing won’t be fixed too quickly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said to the people who asked why I didn't want to write Coldatom stuff any longer, this fandom is full of childish people who seem to have nothing better to do than going around leaving random insults just because. This forced me to put comment moderation on my stories, something I'd have never thought I would have to do. Spam all you like, guys: it's your time you're wasting, not mine.
> 
> Okay, this said... how was this? Fem!Ray and Fem!Len were ridiculously fun to write and I hope you enjoyed this half as much as I did.


End file.
